Rencuentro de amor
by Mirim Cullen
Summary: En mitad de aquella tormenta y a punto de dar a luz, Isabella Swan jamás habría imaginado que Edward Masen, su héroe de adolescencia, aparecería para rescatarla. Ahora se encontraba en su lujosa mansión muriéndose de deseo por un hombre que había cerrado su corazón a cal y canto hacía mucho tiempo. AD. ExB
1. Summary

_**Adaptación**_

_**No me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni la historia. **_

_**Tan sólo la comparto con ustedes. **_

* * *

**SUMMARY**

_Una belleza en su cama _

En mitad de aquella tormenta y a punto de dar a luz, Isabella Swan jamás habría imaginado que Edward Masen, su héroe de adolescencia, aparecería para rescatarla. Ahora se encontraba en su lujosa mansión muriéndose de deseo por un hombre que había cerrado su corazón a cal y canto hacía mucho tiempo.

Dar cobijo en casa a su amiga de la infancia era peligroso, y más después de que diera a luz a aquella preciosa niña que le despertó las ganas de ser padre... ¡y esposo!

* * *

Una nueva historia, que, espero les guste. Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones, tal ves piensen que no las merezco (es verdad), pero estas historias las tengo en físico: a la antiguita; me toca pasarlas a la computadora. Por lo que, literalmente, las escribo. Así que si me dejasen saber que tal les parece, sería feliz de contestarles :)


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Adaptación**_

_**No me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni la historia. **_

_**Tan sólo la comparto con ustedes. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

La nieve caía incesante cubriendo los árboles desnudos con un manto blanco y helador.

Isabella Swan se estiró bien el gorro de lana para que le tapara las orejas e intentó no dejarse acobardar por la gélida ventisca que le golpeaba el rostro, que era lo único que quedaba al aire por encima de la bufanda. Salió del coche a la vez que hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por apartar de su cabeza una incómoda sensación de preocupación, y se dirigió a la carretera, totalmente desierta. Estaba a dos horas de Seattle... y a solo treinta y cinco kilómetros de la pequeña ciudad a la que tanto deseaba volver.

Pero parecía que no era eso lo que le deparaba el destino.

Apenas acababa de empezar el mes de noviembre y sin embargo el viento de aquella fría mañana la golpeaba en la cara como una multitud de alfileres.

«Las bengalas. Utiliza las bengalas».

A duras penas consiguió avanzar por la nieve hasta poder abrir el maletero del coche. No podía dejar de maldecir al hombre del tiempo por haber errado tanto en sus previsiones, y a su teléfono móvil por haberse quedado sin batería. Y, mientras encendía las bengalas sobre la nieve, maldijo el coche que, según le había asegurado su marido, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Claro que eso había ocurrido hacía siete meses, antes de que Riley la abandonara para recuperar la libertad que le había proporcionado el divorcio. Antes de haberse emborrachado aquella noche y haberse estrellado contra un poste de teléfonos en el accidente que lo mató.

El escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Isabella no tenía nada que ver esa vez con el frío invernal. Su marido ya no estaba. Sabía que la había querido, pero también sabía que no deseaba al hijo que crecía dentro de ella, y cuanto antes dejara de torturarse con aquel pensamiento, mejor. Había decidido volver a Forks, al hogar donde comenzaría una nueva vida con el nuevo año. Y desde luego no iba a permitir que se lo impidiera una tormenta de hielo.

Justo entonces notó unos pinchazos en el vientre que ya le resultaban familiares; decidió volver a refugiarse en el coche, que estaba solo a unos grados por encima de la temperatura exterior pero que al menos la protegía del viento. Isabella agradeció que funcionara la batería porque así podría poner la calefacción y entrar en calor. Eso sí, tenía que ser consciente de que solo se podría permitir disfrutar del lujo del calor durante unos segundos, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tener que estar allí. De cualquier manera, lo que tenía muy claro era que iba a seguir luchando para que no le pasara nada a su pequeño.

«No te preocupes, cariño. No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada», susurró acariciándose el vientre mientras veía cómo se encendían las bengalas, levantando un montón de nieve y cubriendo parte del coche.

Edward Masen echó un vistazo a través de los cristales tintados del coche que lo llevaba a casa desde el aeropuerto. Era como trasladarse en un refugio móvil que se deslizaba a través del viento que rugía con fuerza a su paso.

Solo unas horas antes había estado disfrutando del sol de Los Angeles... del sol y de la jugosa oferta de compra que le había hecho una empresa californiana para adquirir su prototipo de software dirigido con la voz. Seguía resultándole curioso que los altos directivos de las empresas no supieran cómo tratarlo; habían oído rumores que decían que era una especie de ermitaño o de genio misterioso. Esa vez había dejado la cálida California con un estupendo trato bajo el brazo y había regresado a aquel desagradable clima. Sentía gran aprecio por Seattle, pero a veces le resultaba muy difícil acostumbrarse a las pocas horas de sol y al frío, por mucho que le gustara la tranquilidad de los inviernos. El problema era que, en días como aquel, cuando antes de las cinco de la tarde ya era casi de noche, tenía que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por recordar las cosas buenas.

Y fue en mitad de la tenue luz natural que vio un débil resplandor naranja sobre la nieve. A pocos metros, en el arcén de la carretera y en medio del silencio sepulcral, había algo parecido a un iglú con ventanas de coche y matrícula de Illinois.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó Edward alarmado.

—Parece un coche abandonado —respondió el conductor sin concederle demasiada importancia.

Pero no podía pasar de largo sin asegurarse de que efectivamente estaba abandonado.

—Para.

El coche se detuvo a pocos metros del enorme bulto de nieve, y Edward salió inmediatamente sin pensar siquiera en la pierna que lo obligaba a cojear y que normalmente le ocasionaba tanto dolor; un dolor que ahora no podía notar porque estaba demasiado concentrado en ver si había alguien atrapado allá abajo.

Se le cortó la respiración al ver a través del cristal que en el asiento delantero había una mujer tapada de pies a cabeza. Parecía dormida, y Edward deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera dormida y no.

—¡Hola! ¿Me oye? —le gritó golpeando la ventana, pero ella no contestó.

Abrió la puerta y le puso la mano en el cuello, bajo la bufanda. Sí, tenía pulso. Por fin se movió ligeramente y abrió los ojos, unos ojos azules que lo miraron fijamente provocándole un fuerte escalofrío. Edward tuvo la sensación de haber visto aquellos ojos antes.

—Me has encontrado —dijo ella en un susurro.

Esa voz. Sonaba ronca pero estaba seguro de que conocía aquella voz.

Un golpe de viento en la espalda le recordó que no era el momento de hacer preguntas, tenía que sacarla de allí inmediatamente y llevarla a un lugar seguro. Pero, ¿dónde? El hospital estaba a más de cincuenta kilómetros. Demasiado lejos.

—La calefacción dejó de funcionar hace... más de media hora —explicó ella muy despacio y en voz baja—. He debido de quedarme dormida.

—Ha tenido muchísima suerte —le dijo Edward mientras la ayudaba a salir del coche—. Media hora más y... —«este coche se habría convertido en una gélida tumba», prefirió no terminar la frase en alto.

El viento lo golpeó aún con más fuerza cuando se quitó el abrigó para abrigarla a ella.

—No se preocupe, enseguida se encontrará mejor —la tranquilizó con dulzura.

—Lo sé —susurró ella.

Edward la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta su coche, donde el conductor los esperaba con la puerta abierta.

—Sube la calefacción al máximo y vamos a casa lo más rápido posible.

—Sí, señor.

Una vez estuvieron en marcha, Edward le quitó las botas y le frotó los pies casi congelados.

—Qué maravilla —dijo ella—. Aunque me hace un poco de cosquillas, es una maravilla.

Cuando sus pies hubieron entrado en calor, también le quitó los guantes y le masajeó las diminutas manos. Después la estrechó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza para intentar que le subiera la temperatura hasta la normalidad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

La mujer dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y respondió con un débil susurro.

—Desde las diez de la mañana:

Cinco horas.

—Relájese, ahora está a salvo —le aseguró Edward mientras pensaba con preocupación la suerte que había tenido de sobrevivir tantas horas. Sabía que se iba a poner bien, pero el evidente bulto que se le notaba debajo del abrigo complicaba las cosas un poco más.

—¿Cuándo tiene que dar a luz?

Ella levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dentro de un mes.

Edward apretó los dientes. ¿Qué idiota dejaría sola a su mujer embarazada y en mitad de aquella terrible tormenta? Bueno, seguro que no tardaría en enterarse.

Le retiró la bufanda con suavidad; con las prisas no se había detenido a observar su cara, solo aquellos ojos que le resultaban tan familiares. Lo que vio al descubrirle el rostro le provocó un escalofrío: largos rizos de pelo marrón enmarcando unas facciones suaves. Volvió a tener el pálpito de que conocía a aquella mujer, pero no lo comprendía porque apenas conocía a nadie por los alrededores y casi no iba a la ciudad.

—Gracias —murmuró ella al tiempo que volvía a reposar la cabeza en su hombro—. Gracias por rescatarme, Edward.

La última palabra lo dejó helado e hizo que su mente se pusiera a trabajar a toda prisa buscando la respuesta a aquel misterio. Y no tardó en encontrarla.

Allí a su lado, descansaba la chica... no, la mujer, la única mujer con la que tenía una deuda. Una deuda que debería haber satisfecho hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y lo acercó a su boca.

—Doctor Cullen.

El teléfono marcó automáticamente el número del médico que había tratado a tres generaciones de Forks y al que Edward consideraba un verdadero amigo.

—Carlisle, te necesito.

En la cabeza de Isabella aparecían confusas imágenes de tazas de chocolate caliente, mantas eléctricas y de su amor de juventud, como un caballero andante, rescatándola de una especie de dragón blanco que escupía hielo en lugar de fuego. Era una sensación agradable solo interrumpida por los desagradables pinchazos que sentía en las manos y en los pies.

—¿Isabella? Isabella, tienes que despertarte.

Aquella voz tan paternal la obligó a abrir los ojos y comprobar que estaba completamente vestida y cubierta por varias mantas, en una habitación que no reconocía.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. A su lado había un hombre de pelo gris y ojos amables que reconoció al instante. El doctor Cullen la miró con dulzura.

—Bueno, nos alegramos mucho de verte despierta. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

De pronto se le llenó la mente de preguntas y no tardó en hacer la más importante:

—¿El bebé?

—Está bien, tranquila, y tú también estás bien —le respondió sonriendo—. Tuviste muy buena idea al encender esas bengalas.

Isabella se llevó las manos al vientre y suspiró aliviada.

—Ha faltado poco, gracias a Dios que alguien te encontró —añadió el médico mirando a su espalda.

Isabella siguió su mirada y así descubrió a un hombre sentado en una enorme silla con tapicería de terciopelo verde. Algo se estremeció dentro de ella al darse cuenta de que el caballero andante de su sueño no había sido una visión sino una realidad. Entonces empezó a recordar vagamente cómo alguien la había sacado del coche y la había llevado a otro donde se había quedado dormida apoyada en un pecho fuerte y cálido. El caballero la miró con aquellos ojos verdes que destacaban en contraste con el pelo cobrizo.

—Hola, Bella.

Solo dos hombres la habían llamado así. Su padre Charlie, que había fallecido hacía casi quince años, y el muchacho de dieciséis años que había llegado a su casa después de huir de un hogar infantil.

A pesar de haber tenido solo trece años, Isabella había sabido desde el primer momento que amaba a aquel chico de naturaleza salvaje y mente despierta. Lo amaba todo de él, incluyendo la cojera que había provocado no pocas burlas de los otros muchachos de la ciudad. Pero lo había perdido después de la muerte de su padre, cuando se marchó de Forks porque Isabella se había ido a vivir con su tía y no lo había podido acoger también a él.

Edward Masen.

El rebelde marginado que se había convertido en un genio incomprendido. No le había perdido la pista; incluso había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de ponerse en contacto con él cuando leyó tres años atrás que había regresado a Forks. Pero entonces ella estaba casada y vivía en Chicago intentando salvar su matrimonio, intentando averiguar el motivo por el que su marido había perdido todo el interés por ella desde el momento que habían dado el «Si, quiero».

—Muchas gracias, Edward —le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

—No ha sido nada.

—Nos has salvado la vida a mí y a mi bebé, a mí no me parece que no sea nada.

—Me alegro de haber estado allí.

Era obvio que seguía sin aceptar los cumplidos.

—Yo también me alegro. Pensaba que estaba soñando cuando abrí los ojos y te vi. Hace tantos años...

La mirada sombría de Edward se detuvo unos segundos en su vientre antes de contestar.

—Sí, muchos.

Tenía la voz profunda pero amable, aquello le recordó el muchacho brusco que jamás había demostrado la más mínima brusquedad con ella. Isabella sonrió al pensar que aquel era el chico al que le habría gustado dar su primer beso... y entregarle su corazón. Se había convertido en un hombre aún más guapo, pero los ojos que antes habían reflejado enfado y confusión ahora brillaban con tremenda frialdad.

Ella sabía algunas de las cosas que lo habían hecho sufrir en el pasado, pero estaba claro que lo que le había ocurrido desde que se marchó de Forks lo había dejado aún más herido. Isabella no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le habría pasado.

—¿Hay alguien a quien podamos llamar? —le preguntó el médico poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

—No.

—¿Y tu marido? —sugirió Edward con dureza.

Isabella retiró la mirada con una repentina sensación de agotamiento.

—Murió hace siete meses.

—Lo siento muchísimo —susurró el doctor Cullen—. ¿Y no hay nadie esperándote en Forks?

Cuando se casó con Riley cuatro años antes, él insistió en que cortara la relación con la gente de Forks. Aquello le había roto el corazón, pero le había hecho caso con la esperanza de que aquello ayudara a salvar su matrimonio. Desde que había decidido regresar, se preguntaba qué la esperaría al llegar allí, cómo la recibirían sus viejos amigos.

—No. Me voy a quedar en el hotel una semana más o menos, hasta que consiga volver a poner en marcha la tienda de mi padre —les explicó sin mirarlos a ninguno de los dos—. Tengo la intención de convertirla en una pastelería —por fin miró al doctor Cullen y se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que dar alguna explicación más—. Viviré en el apartamento que hay encima de la tienda. Es el sitio perfecto para el niño y para mí, o lo será cuando lo haya limpiado bien.

—Será un placer tenerte de vuelta, querida. Y será estupendo tener una pastelería en la ciudad. ¿Vas a vender esos pastelitos de canela que solías hacer? —le preguntó el doctor con una risita casi infantil a la que ella respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo cree que podré...?

—Creo que por el momento deberías quedarte donde estás —la interrumpió Edward antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió el médico justo en el momento en el que le sonó el busca—. Vaya, parece que es el día de las urgencias —dijo poniéndose en pie a toda prisa mientras terminaba de leer el mensaje—. La señora Greene ha tenido un pequeño accidente.

—Espero que esté bien —dijo Isabella, algo confundida por todo lo ocurrido.

—Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme y no creo que pueda volver hoy; la casa de los Greene está demasiado lejos.

—No te preocupes, Carlisle, yo me encargo de ella —intervino Edward, y esa simple promesa hizo que a Isabella le diera un vuelco el corazón.

—No quiero causar ninguna molestia —dijo ella inmediatamente—. Yo puedo irme ahora mismo. El hotel está justo...

—No, no —interrumpió el médico—. Ahora nieva menos, pero sigue haciendo muchísimo frío. No debes moverte en tu estado.

—Te quedarás aquí —afirmó Edward amablemente—. Yo puedo dormir en la habitación de invitados.

Fue entonces cuando Isabella volvió a mirar a su alrededor y reconoció multitud de objetos: el reloj de plata que su padre le había regalado a Edward en su decimosexto cumpleaños, pinturas aborígenes decorando las paredes, un libro sobre energía solar.

Estaba en su habitación, en su cama.

Se le aceleró el pulso y notó un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Estaba claro que la habían afectado las horas que había pasado en mitad de la tormenta, porque no era normal que tuviera la sensación de volver a experimentar todo lo que Edward Masen solía provocar en ella cuando no era mas que una adolescente enamorada. Se recordó que estaba en Forks para empezar una nueva vida, no para volver a los sueños del pasado.

—De verdad, no puedo quedarme aquí —insistió de nuevo con voz temblorosa. No podía dormir en su cama, arropada con sus sábanas, que estaban impregnadas de su olor—. Tengo que ir al hotel, estoy esperando a los de la empresa de limpieza que van a ayudarme con la tienda...

—No te preocupes por eso, con este tiempo no van a poder llegar —le aseguró el doctor Cullen—. Lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte. Esta noche no estás en condiciones de enfrentarte a nada. Al bebé no le vendría bien —añadió al tiempo que se volvía hacia Edward—. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

—No lo dudes —respondió él.

—Ahora descansa, Isabella —dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Se sintió inquieta al quedarse a solas en la habitación con el objeto de sus sueños de adolescencia. Iba vestido todo de negro, sencillo pero muy elegante; se acercó a la cama con una cojera más pronunciada de lo que ella recordaba. Lo cierto era que esa pequeña limitación no le restaba ninguna fuerza a su imponente aspecto.

De cerca era aún más guapo que en sus recuerdos. Ojos gris oscuro, piel aceitunada... casi le cortaba la respiración. Era obvio que su impedimento físico no había sido obstáculo para mantenerse en forma porque tenía cuerpo de gladiador.

—Te agradezco enormemente que me ofrezcas tu casa de este modo —le dijo con cierta timidez—. Te prometo que no seré ninguna molestia.

Edward apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Bella, hace quince años tu padre y tú me ofrecisteis vuestra casa y me tratasteis como si fuera de la familia. Es una deuda que nunca he olvidado y que tengo intención de saldar —añadió con una tenue sonrisa que no parecía muy habitual en él—. Me alegro de que estés aquí y puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

El corazón de Isabella empezó a derretirse como el hielo bajo el sol, pero se negó a dejarse llevar por la cálida sensación. Había dejado muy claro que la ayudaba sólo porque creía que se lo debía por lo que su padre había hecho por él.

—Gracias —le dijo con una tranquilidad que no sentía—. Es muy generoso por tu parte, pero no me debes nada. Solo me quedaré esta noche...

—Eso ya se verá —la interrumpió enseguida—. Todo depende de lo que diga mañana el médico.

En ese momento sintió una dolorosa punzada en el bajo vientre que se había hecho demasiado habitual en los últimos días. Estaba claro que su pequeño ya tenía ganas de ver el mundo. «Y mami también se muere de ganas de verte, pero dame un poco más de tiempo».

—Está bien, Edward —respondió, demasiado cansada para rebatirle—. Pero no quiero echarte de tu dormitorio, así que déjame que me vaya yo a la habitación de invitados, eso no me costará ningún trabajo.

—No hay ninguna necesidad —le dijo mirándola detenidamente—. Pareces estar muy a gusto en mi cama.

Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par al tiempo que notaba cómo reaccionaban sus pechos. «Una noche. Solo una noche».

—Relájate mientras yo bajo por algo de cena. ¿Qué te parece un poco de sopa?

—Perfecto —respondió, agradecida porque fuera a dejarla sola unos minutos durante los que podría recuperar el aliento.

—El ama de llaves solo viene durante la semana, así que me temo que hasta mañana tendremos que conformarnos con lo que yo cocine. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Un poco de sol no me vendría nada mal —bromeó ella.

Antes de salir, Edward pronunció en voz alta la palabra «cortinas», y entonces Isabella observó boquiabierta cómo aparecía un ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared de enfrente de la cama. Al otro lado de esa enorme ventana se extendía el paisaje nevado, salpicado de árboles desnudos iluminados por el atardecer invernal, que era una verdadera delicia para cualquiera que apreciara el clima del medio oeste estadounidense.

Con una sola palabra, Isabella había presenciado con sus propios ojos de dónde venía toda la fama de Edward Masen.

—Impresionante —le dijo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

—En realidad es bastante sencillo —respondió él quitándose importancia.

—No para alguien que ni siquiera sabe programar un vídeo.

—Bueno, yo no sé hacer pastelitos de canela. Eso sí que es impresionante para mí —añadió mirándola fijamente.

—Me alegro mucho de volver a verte —admitió Isabella cuando él ya estaba dándole la espalda.

—Yo también, Bella —respondió él sin volverse a mirarla.

Se quedó sola y, con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea, se preguntó por qué se sentía tan a salvo en aquel lugar. En lo que la prensa denominaba como el refugio del genio. Una casa de cristal en mitad de un terreno de quince hectáreas de bosque a varios kilómetros del pueblo más cercano. También había leído que Edward era un verdadero misterio para el público; nadie sabía casi nada del hombre que a los treinta y un años había cosechado un tremendo éxito con su avanzada tecnología. Construía casas inteligentes que respondían a órdenes habladas y, a diferencia de las otras celebridades de su campo, no parecía tener el menor interés por la fama. Se decía que no tenía familia, solo unos pocos amigos y seguramente una herida terrible del pasado que se reflejaba en su cojera, sobre la que se había especulado enormemente.

Pero Isabella conocía la verdad que todos esos periodistas ignoraban. Ella sabía que sus padres lo habían abandonado a causa de un defecto que no podía controlar, y lo habían dejado en un hogar infantil. También sabía cómo le habían tratado sus compañeros solo por el hecho de ser diferente.

A pesar de su aparente éxito, ella creía que huir y esconderse de todo no era manera de vivir.

Quizá fuera el instinto maternal que tenía tan a flor de piel en aquellos momentos, pero sentía un enorme impulso de ayudarlo, quería sacarlo del refugio que lo mantenía alejado del mundo. El problema era que si se acercaba demasiado a él, corría el riesgo de volver a quedar atrapada en los sentimientos que tanto la habían hecho sufrir en la adolescencia.

Claro que tampoco importaba mucho lo que ella sintiera, porque él la veía simplemente como una deuda que tenía que pagar. «Por no mencionar que estoy embarazada de ocho meses y que parezco una verdadera pelota».

Así pues, lo único que podía hacer era concentrarse en la vida que crecía dentro de ella, en la pastelería que iba a abrir y en crear un hogar donde criar a su hijo. Todo lo demás tendría que descansar para siempre en el pasado.

Sin embargo, descansar era lo último que iba a poder hacer mientras estuviera bajo el mismo techo que el guapo e inquietante Edward Masen.

* * *

****Dedicado a: Anita.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Adaptación**_

_**No me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni la historia. **_

_**Tan sólo la comparto con ustedes.**_

_Dedicado a: Anita. _

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Edward se recostó en el sillón y disfrutó de la visión que tenía ante sus ojos.

A pocos metros de distancia, Bella dormía en su enorme cama, envuelta en la bata que él le había prestado. En la última década se había convertido en una mujer hermosísima, y su embarazo no hacía más que resaltar dicha belleza.

Tenía la almohada abrazada como si de un amante se tratara y en su rostro había una expresión de satisfacción. Mientras observaba cómo la luz roja del fuego iluminaba su cabello, Edward no pudo evitar la duda de si aquel ángel del pasado no habría sido enviado para torturarlo.

Sin embargo, aquella noche no se había permitido pasar con ella el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo. Después de que se marchara Carlisle, él se había ido a la cocina a calentar un poco de sopa que le había llevado para que cenara. Isabella le había dicho que se quedara y cenara allí con ella, pero él había rechazado el ofrecimiento. Tenía por norma no comer en compañía de nadie. El caos de haber tenido que compartir cada comida con otros sesenta chavales con los que había tenido que luchar por cada bocado había creado en él una necesidad de paz y tranquilidad, lo que había encontrado nada más escapar de aquella escuela.

Una de las cosas que tenía que agradecer a Bella y a su padre era haberle permitido conservar esa recién recuperada independencia. Antes de darle su comida para que se fuera a tomarla donde quisiera, Charlie siempre le decía: «un hombre tiene que disponer de su espacio».

Charlie Swan había sido un hombre muy especial y Edward sabía que jamás olvidaría el modo en el que lo había acogido, sin preguntas, y había llegado a ser un padre para él, un padre que además le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre electrónica. Y Bella... ella le había demostrado que existía la amabilidad y la amistad.

Pero esa noche mientras le servía la cena o cuando la observaba dormir, no la veía como a una amiga. Había llegado a considerar la idea de romper su norma de las comidas en soledad. Por ella. Y eso le preocupaba enormemente, tanto que creía que lo mejor sería poner el trabajo como excusa y salir de allí inmediatamente.

Justo entonces Bella emitió un dulce suspiro en mitad de sus sueños que hizo que Edward se sintiera culpable por estar allí. Nunca había sido un voyeur, que era lo que tenía la sensación de estar siendo en ese momento. Además, no tenía tiempo de pensar en el pasado, había demasiado trabajo que hacer, demasiados negocios que cerrar.

No obstante, no podía quitarse la cabeza la imagen de la mujer que había visto al abrir la puerta del coche medio enterrado en la nieve; los ojos de Bella le habían transmitido una calidez que ya apenas recordaba y que ahora deseaba conservar para siempre. De hecho, tal deseo había ido creciendo con el paso de las horas. Pero debía recordar que el único motivo por el que la había invitado a quedarse era para saldar una deuda del pasado, no podía permitir que su presencia lo hiciera flaquear en sus determinaciones. Así que, por mucho que le costara, debía seguir allí por si ella necesitaba algo.

Como si hubiera podido sentir su debilidad, Bella se movió en sueños dejando al descubierto una pierna. Edward se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de lograr que sus ojos volvieran al fuego de la chimenea. Se estiró bien en el sillón y comprobó con rabia que esa noche la pierna le dolía aún más de lo habitual, pero luchó contra el dolor como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Ya a los tres años, cuando una tonta caída le había provocado una rotura que había dañado un nervio, había sido valiente y se había enfrentado al sufrimiento todo lo bien que podía hacerlo un niño de tres años. Y su valentía había continuado inquebrantable cuando sus padres lo abandonaron al verse incapaces de criar a un pequeño lisiado; entonces había tenido que hacer todo lo posible para cuidar de sí mismo en el centro de acogida.

Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la ventana haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para aguantar los pinchazos. La nevada continuaba con la misma ferocidad que había mostrado el resto del día, y no parecía tener intención de parar. A Carlisle le iba a resultar muy difícil cumplir la promesa de ir a visitar a Bella al día siguiente. En realidad, parecía que lo que iban a ser un par de días de descanso se alargarían al menos una semana. ¿Por qué eso lo preocupaba tanto? No tendría por qué verla salvo para llevarle la comida y cuidar de ella por las noches, mientras dormía.

Se alejó de la ventana y, sin pensarlo, se quedó al lado de la cama mirándola extasiado. Era bellísima e inofensiva, además estaba embarazada y... «¿Y qué, Masen? ¿Qué demonios te está haciendo esta mujer?».

La arropó bien y volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

Bella lo hacía sentirse... vivo.

Hacia las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente, Bella estaba siendo víctima de un terrible ataque de claustrofobia. Cualquier esperanza de poder alejarse de Edward Masen y de su ardiente mirada había desaparecido en el momento en el que se había despertado por la mañana y había comprobado que la tormenta de nieve no había perdido ni un ápice de su ferocidad. Había tenido que cancelar la visita de la empresa de la cuadrilla de limpieza y el doctor Cullen había llamado para decir que tampoco podría llegar hasta la casa de Edward, lo mismo que le había ocurrido al ama de llaves. Isabella y Edward estaban solos y no sabían por cuánto tiempo.

En un gesto que demostraba que seguía siendo un caballero, Edward le había llevado algunas revistas del ama de llaves y, por supuesto, la comida. Pero ambas visitas habían sido de lo más fugaces. Por su parte, Bella estaba harta de leer sobre la vida de los famosos y necesitaba dejar de descansar por un momento.

Afortunadamente, el doctor Cullen había dicho que si se encontraba bien, podía levantarse un rato, y eso era exactamente lo que tenía la intención de hacer. Así que, envuelta en la bata y con unos enormes calcetines de lana de Edward, salió al pasillo. Un pasillo que se encontraba a oscuras hasta que ella puso el pie en el suelo y se encendieron las luces, cosa que sucedió a medida que iba llegando a cada tramo.

Isabella estaba boquiabierta, no era solo la tecnología de la iluminación, en realidad lo que más la impresionaba era que el cielo era de cristal cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve.

Era sencillamente increíble.

Al final del pasillo había una enorme habitación con el suelo de mármol, un piano y un bosque de plantas que rodeaban, casi camuflaban, un ascensor. Un ascensor la esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y respiró hondo. Era consciente de que seguramente a Edward no le haría ninguna gracia que estuviera husmeando sola por la casa, pero también era obvio que él estaba demasiado ocupado para prestar atención a su invitada, así que en realidad le estaba haciendo un favor buscándose entretenimiento sin ayuda de nadie.

Aquel argumento le dio las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante con su exploración. Daría una vuelta por la casa y regresaría al dormitorio antes de que Edward fuera a llevarle la comida. No era tan descabellado.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no iba a ir a ningún sitio porque en aquel extraño ascensor no había ningún botón.

—Bueno, lo primero es lo primero. ¿Cómo demonios hago que se cierre esta puerta? —en el instante que terminó de decir aquellas palabras, la puerta se cerró suavemente—. Ya veo cómo funciona esto. Supongo que ahora tendré que decir "arriba" —pero nada ocurrió al decir la palabra, así que Isabella probó a pronunciar varios sinónimos que tampoco funcionaron—. Tranquila, pequeña —dijo mirándose el vientre—. ¿Tienes tanta curiosidad como mamá? ¿O solo quieres salir al mundo y ver tu nuevo hogar?

Y fue justo entonces cuando el ascensor se puso en movimiento. Isabella pensó cuál era la última palabra que había dicho.

Hogar.

Jamás habría pensado que esa sería la palabra clave.

Al salir del ascensor se encontró con un despacho suavemente iluminado. Le resultó curioso que fuera esa la parte de la casa a la que Edward denominara "hogar".

—Edward —dijo en voz alta pero con cierta timidez—, ¿estás aquí?

No obtuvo respuesta, no obstante decidió entrar en la estancia. Se trataba de una habitación cuyos principales elementos estructurales eran el cristal y el acero, aunque el suelo era de madera y estaba cubierto con pequeñas alfombras. Había un par de sofás de cuero marrón, un escritorio con dos ordenadores, un fax y una impresora, una televisión enorme, un equipo de alta fidelidad y dos máquinas de videojuegos de las que solo se encontraban en los salones recreativos.

Aquellas máquinas enternecieron a Isabella porque eran la señal inequívoca de la influencia que su padre había tenido en Edward. Otra cosa que le gustó fue comprobar, no sin sorpresa, que, a juzgar por su escritorio, el frío Edward Masen era un tipo bastante desordenado.

Tal pensamiento la hizo sonreír justo en el momento en el que descubrió que una de las paredes estaba adornada con pequeños grabados de diferentes cuentos de hadas: El Patito Feo, La Bella Durmiente, La Princesa y el Guisante...

—¿Qué haces?

Era Edward, que acababa de salir del ascensor con un aspecto increíblemente sexy. Llevaba un suéter gris y unos vaqueros negros, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos oscuros como nubes de tormenta.

—¿Qué hago aquí o qué hago fuera de la cama? —preguntó ella inocentemente.

—Las dos cosas.

—Pues es que me ha entrado un poco de claustrofobia —respondió sonriente—. Ya sabes, allí encerrada en la torre.

—Es obvio que no estabas lo bastante encerrada.

—A ninguna de las dos nos gusta que no nos dejen salir —añadió tocándose el vientre.

La expresión de Edward se suavizó al mirar al vientre de Isabella.

—Lo comprendo, pero deberías estar descansando. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de lo que dijo el médico?

—Dijo que podía dar un paseo si me encontraba con fuerzas.

—Bella, no permito que nadie entre aquí.

—¿Ni siquiera para limpiar o...?

—No, de eso me encargo yo.

Isabella se volvió a mirar el escritorio lleno de papeles.

—Ya se nota.

Edward emitió una especie de rugido antes de hacerle un gesto para que lo siguiera de vuelta al ascensor.

—Vamos. Bella, ayer estuviste a punto de tener hipotermia.

—¿No crees que estás siendo un poco dramático?

—Lo que creo es que no pienso correr riesgos, así que te voy a llevar de vuelta al dormitorio.

—Qué lástima porque aquí se está muy bien... con todo este desorden —añadió riéndose, pero tuvo que obedecer al ver cómo la miraba—. Está bien.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina? Te puedes sentar mientras te hago algo de cena.

—¿Y por qué no nos haces algo de cena a los dos? —sugirió al tiempo que entraba en el ascensor e intentaba no pensar en el maravilloso olor que emanaba el cuerpo de Edward.

—Ya veremos —respondió él sin concederle demasiada importancia—. Segunda planta —murmuró después para darle las instrucciones al ascensor.

—No habría pensado en algo tan sencillo —comentó Isabella meneando la cabeza, lo que hizo que él se volviera a mirarla al caer en la cuenta de algo.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo demonios te las arreglaste para subir?

—Tropecé con la palabra por casualidad.

—Pues espero que no haya más tropiezos —advirtió él.

—Pero...

—No hay peros que valgan.

Isabella se puso las manos en el lugar donde en otro tiempo habían estado sus caderas.

—Deberías saber que no se discute con una mujer embarazada.

—¿Y quién ha dicho tal cosa?

—Aparece en el libro de normas del embarazo.

—Cuyo autor es...

—¡Vaya! No me acuerdo del nombre.

Entonces se detuvo el ascensor y se abrieron las puertas.

—Qué suerte que has tenido.

Ambos salieron riendo, cruzaron la pequeña selva hasta llegar a una enorme cocina con techo de vigas de madera. Y, como en el resto de la vivienda, las paredes estaban cubiertas de ventanas desde el suelo hasta el techo. Todos los electrodomésticos eran negros y muy modernos, en ninguno de ellos había un solo botón, lo que le hizo preguntarse a Isabella cuánto tiempo habría tardado el ama de llaves en aprenderse todas las órdenes que debía dar a las máquinas para que funcionasen.

Lo cierto era que no le extrañaba lo más mínimo que Edward hubiera llegado a ser millonario. Pero lo que más la preocupaba en esos instantes era que estaba muy cansada y que los dolores típicos del último mes del embarazo se estaban intensificando. Necesitaba un buen baño, quizá después de la cena.

—¿Sabes? —empezó a decirle Isabella en cuanto estuvo sentada en la mesa de la cocina—. Ese libro también dice que toda embarazada debe recibir una dosis diaria de helado de chocolate seguida de un buen masaje en los pies.

Edward le sirvió un vaso de leche y se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de contestar.

—¿Algún marido se lo cree?

Por alguna extraña razón, el ritmo del corazón se le aceleró ligeramente.

—Supongo que si quieren a sus esposas lo suficiente...

—¿Y tu marido tenía una copia de ese libro? —le preguntó sin mirarla.

Una profunda tristeza invadió el corazón de Isabella. Seguramente Edward creía que ella y su marido habían tenido una estupenda relación; pero claro, ¿por qué iba a pensar otra cosa? Al fin y al cabo estaba embarazada.

Antes de contestarle, lo miró tímidamente.

—No, no creo que la tuviera.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo arrepentido—. No pensé lo que decía, no es asunto mío.

—No lo sientas —Isabella dio otro trago de leche intentando pensar qué decir. Llevaba tanto tiempo fingiendo que su matrimonio funcionaba a la perfección, que su marido estaba satisfecho con su vida y con ella... Pero ya no podía mentir más—. En realidad a Riley no le gustaba mucho la vida de casado. Creo que yo no fui más que un reto para él: la última virgen de Seattle. Así que, una vez que me tuvo y se acabó la noche de bodas... —se encogió de hombros mientras notaba cómo se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

La expresión de Edward permaneció impasible hasta que ella terminó de hablar.

—Seguro que olvidó lo afortunado que era.

Isabella lo miró sonriente.

—Quizá. Pero yo seguí intentándolo. Como tú sabes, vengo de una familia en la que se permanece unido en lo bueno y en lo malo.

—Sí, lo sé.

Detrás de esas palabras, Isabella percibió una cierta nostalgia, pero no quiso presionarlo.

—El caso es que Riley estaba buscando una razón para dejarme, y cuando le dije que estaba embarazada la encontró.

—¿Es que no estabais intentando tener un hijo?

—No, fue un accidente —respondió acariciándose el vientre—. Cuando se marchó me puse tan furiosa, hasta que me di cuenta de que al bebé no iba a hacerle ningún bien tanta furia, así que se me fue pasando poco a poco. Lo cierto es que no lo odio por su debilidad y su cobardía.

—Me parece que eres mejor persona que yo —le sirvió el sándwich de pavo que acababa de hacerle, pero no se sentó junto a ella, sino que se quedó mirándola apoyado en el mostrador de la cocina—. Yo lo odio sin haberlo conocido siquiera. Él te abandonó, Bella.

—Sí, pero mira lo que me dejó —rebatió orgullosa mientras volvía a acariciarse el vientre—. Edward, ¿qué hiciste cuando te marchaste de Forks? Siempre he querido saberlo.

Edward se quedó en silencio unos segundos, durante los cuales Isabella se preguntó si le abriría el corazón del mismo modo que acababa de hacerlo ella. Pero no respondió a su pregunta.

—Escucha, si no quieres...

—Seattle —dijo por fin mientras sacaba una cerveza del frigorífico—. Me fui a Seattle.

—¿Y qué hiciste allí? Solo tenías diecisiete años.

—Pero sabía cuidarme. Puse en práctica todo lo que me había enseñado tu padre. Aunque él se dedicara a los videojuegos, hizo que mi mente se abriera a un montón de posibilidades —hizo una pausa para dar un trago de cerveza—. Por eso le debo tanto.

Isabella sintió la necesidad de preguntarle algo.

—¿Y qué me debes a mí?

—Digamos que tú fuiste mi ángel de la guarda.

Dios, eso no era lo que ella quería ser.

—Mira, Edward, no nos debes nada a ninguno de los dos. Nosotros hicimos lo que hicimos porque nos importabas, no porque esperáramos que nos devolvieras el favor.

—A todo el mundo le gusta que le devuelvan los favores.

—Tú no piensas eso.

—Sí, sí lo pienso —volvió a abrir el frigorífico y se puso a mirar por todos lados—. Ya sea con una compensación emocional, física o económica, todo el mundo espera que le devuelvan los favores de algún modo.

—Puede que eso le pase a cierta gente, pero... —tuvo que dejar de hablar porque el dolor de la espalda se convirtió en unas terribles punzadas que le llegaban hasta las piernas. Tenía que terminar de comer e ir a darse un baño—. Bueno, el caso es que ya has hecho suficiente por mí —añadió por fin—. Y en cuanto acabe la tormenta, estaremos en paz.

—Ya veremos.

—Edward, te prometo que como vuelvas a decir eso...

Algo estaba ocurriendo, aquello no eran simplemente los dolores del octavo mes. Parecía más bien que le estuvieran estallando petardos en el abdomen y se sentía cómo si le estuvieran clavando decenas de cristales por todo el cuerpo. Se retorció de dolor haciendo que el sándwich se le cayera al suelo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? —le preguntó Edward alarmado.

—Tengo que ir... —no podía continuar hablando.

—¿A la cama?

—No. Al hospital. Tienes que llevarme al hospital —lo miró intentando recuperar el aliento para poder hablar—. Estoy a punto de dar a luz.

* * *

Cha, cha, Chaaaan.

Pues, yo amo a Edward Cullen. ¿Ustedes?

Es el chico perfecto para mi, inteligente, guapo, sencillo, protector... Dios, lastima que sólo exista en los libros... ¡y mi mente!

Gracias por sus favoritos y alerta, lindas :)

Dahia, linda yo también la ¡amo!, de verdad que es una historia preciosa. _Tratare de actualizar seguido, mas no prometo mucho. Seguro tres veces a la semana, si se puede diario._ Gracias, esperemos que no nos cierren la cuenta... o algo mas. ^^

Politax, ¿por que te intrigo? Es un hombre excelente, como lo verificaras en los capítulos que vienen. (Arriba ya dije lo de las actus.) ^^

supattinsondecullen, jeje, ¡si!, esta interesante el libro. ^^

Gracias chicas, como dije, contestaré sus comentarios. Son tan lindos que se me hace grosero no hacerlo.

**Una cosa más: **Las invito a "Un sueño de mujer", otra de las adaptaciones que estoy llevando a cabo; es una historias preciosa (que puedo decir yo ¿no?).

El caso es que... si les agrada todo aquello relacionado a la ciencia, investigación y/o animales. _Sueño de mujer_ es su historia :)

_"Coma frutas y verduras. Evita hablar con extraños y cuéntalo a quien mas confianza le tengas" ^_^_

* Saludos *


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Adaptación**_

_**No me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni la historia. **_

_**Tan sólo la comparto con ustedes.**_

_Dedicado a: Anita. _

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

El autocontrol del que siempre se había enorgullecido Edward amenazaba con desaparecer. Bella había roto aguas y estaba a punto de dar a luz. La línea telefónica se había cortado en algún momento de la tarde y en los alrededores de la casa había casi un metro de nieve. Todo en lo que confiaba normalmente estaba ahora fuera de su alcance, y eso significaba que iba a resultarle imposible llevarla a la ciudad.

Al menos contaba con tres generadores de emergencia y un montón de enciclopedias. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, tenía que confiar en el instinto en lugar de en la tecnología. A pesar de lo inseguro que eso lo hacía sentirse, tenía muy claro que no iba a dejar que Bella lo notara.

Después de varios minutos de angustia, había conseguido llevarla hasta la cama y proveerse de todo lo que creía necesario en esos casos: toallas, agua caliente y agua fría, tijeras, más toallas, un cordón. Entre contracción y contracción leyó todo lo que pudo, y cuando el dolor la hizo retorcerse y gritar todo lo que le daban los pulmones, intentó tranquilizarla sin dejarle siquiera sospechar que lo que estaba viendo lo hacía estremecerse hasta el tuétano.

Estaba avivando el fuego de la chimenea cuando oyó su voz débil que lo llamaba. Cruzó la habitación y se arrodilló al lado de la cama.

—No hay manera de llevarme al hospital, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Me temo que no.

Isabella se quedó en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el vacío; parecía estar concentrándose en algo. Edward no sabía qué hacer, solo sabía que no quería hacer ninguna pregunta estúpida.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—No se te ocurra moverte de ahí —respondió ella moviendo la cabeza justo antes de agarrar las sábanas y retorcerse de dolor, hasta el punto que gotas de sudor empezaron a mojarle la frente.

—No te preocupes, estoy aquí —tenía que ayudarla de algún modo, hacer que se sintiera a salvo. Le habría gustado sentir parte del dolor que estaba sintiendo ella.

Pero lo que hizo fue ocuparse de las cuestiones prácticas. Agarró un paño húmedo y se lo pasó por la cara y el cuello mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento, asegurándole que todo iba a salir bien.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó cuando hubo acabado la contracción. Sabía que se trataba de una de esas preguntas estúpidas que no quería hacer, pero los nervios lo estaban traicionando.

Ella lo miró con ojos fatigados.

—Como si un camión me estuviera pasando por encima de la tripa.

La sonrisa que dibujó su rostro después de decir aquello volvió a demostrarle que seguía siendo una mujer valiente y muy, muy especial. Allí estaba, enfrentándose con bromas al dolor.

—Tengo que decirte algo, Edward —le dijo mientras buscaba su mano, él la agarró con fuerza.

—Dime, Bella.

—Tengo mucho miedo.

Sin pararse a pensarlo, se llevó su mano a la boca y la besó suavemente.

—Lo sé.

—El bebé llega un mes antes de lo debido.

—Todo va a salir bien —jamás en su vida había sentido tanta impotencia—. Los dos juntos vamos a hacer que salga bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —cerró los ojos y su respiración se hizo más lenta—. Dime algo que me distraiga, cualquier cosa.

—Cualquier cosa.

—Háblame de aquel día.

—¿Qué día?

—El día que llegaste a Forks —le dijo apretándole la mano—. El día que te marchaste de ese lugar tan horrible.

Edward titubeó unos segundos. Había compartido con Bella y con su padre ciertas cosas de su pasado, pero había algunos detalles que jamás había revelado a nadie, cosas que había jurado no volver a recordar. Sin embargo, en aquel momento habría hecho cualquier cosa por Bella. Cuando empezó a hablar notó la garganta seca.

—Me marché de Chicago un lunes por la mañana, llevaba cincuenta centavos en el bolsillo y solo la ropa que llevaba puesta. Caminé más de cincuenta kilómetros, hasta que estuve demasiado cansado para continuar y me senté en el arcén de la carretera para hacer autostop —la miró y comprobó que parecía más relajada que antes, eso le dio fuerzas para seguir con su relato—. Era verano y hacía mucho calor, tanto que yo llevaba la camiseta empapada en sudor. Recuerdo que me sorprendió mucho que alguien parara para llevarme.

—Con esa camiseta, seguro que fue una chica —bromeó ella con voz débil.

—Era una mujer de unos setenta años —respondió riéndose.

—¿Se...? —su rostro se puso en tensión ante la llegada inminente de otra contracción—. ¿Seguro?

—No hables, Bella —le susurró Edward—. Intenta respirar y piensa que pronto vas a ser mamá.

Al oír aquello, ella recuperó parte de su fuerza y en sus ojos apareció una expresión de satisfacción.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que puedes.

Unos segundos después, había pasado otra terrible contracción.

—Entonces... te subiste en el coche de esa mujer y... ¿qué pasó después?

—Pues yo no había desayunado nada y me estaba muriendo de hambre cuando la señora me ofreció unas galletas deliciosas que ella misma había hecho, me dijo que comiera todas las que quisiera, pero a mí me daba vergüenza. Al final me las comí todas, aunque con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad hasta que la señora me dijo que no pasaba nada.

—¿Fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—De que tu suerte estaba a punto de cambiar.

Edward pensó en aquello un momento mientras le daba un suave masaje en el hombro con la mano que no tenía agarrada a la de ella. Lo cierto era que la palabra suerte nunca había figurado en su vocabulario, aunque...

—Supe que mi suerte había cambiado en el momento en que puse un pie en aquella tienda de Forks donde los chavales empezaron a llamarme... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—, lisiado.

En la habitación no había más ruido que sus respiraciones y el chisporroteo de las ramas en el fuego.

—Y entonces aparecí yo con mi pistola de agua.

—Y les disparaste hasta que salieron corriendo.

A Bella se le escapó una sonora carcajada.

—Parecía que se hubieran orinado en los pantalones.

Edward recordó las miradas de aquellos jóvenes que acababan de ser tan crueles con él, y el rostro triunfante de la joven Bella empuñando su pistola de agua como si de una magnum 57 se hubiera tratado. Quizá tuviera razón, quizá existiera algo llamado suerte y fuera ese el día que la suya cambió.

—Sí, fue un buen momento.

—Sí —la mirada de Bella fue como un rayo de sol para él—. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí conmigo.

Fue como si alguien acabara de clavarle una flecha en el corazón. Confiaba en él para que su bebé llegara al mundo sano y salvo. No iba a defraudarla. Llevaba toda la vida superando retos y aquel iba a ser uno más. Otra explosión de dolor se reflejó en su cara y en todo su cuerpo. Edward no sabía demasiado sobre partos, pero era obvio que las contracciones eran cada vez más frecuentes. El niño no tardaría mucho en nacer.

La noche dio paso al alba.

El dolor seguía sin darles tregua y toda la valentía que había demostrado Isabella al principio se estaba consumiendo por el agotamiento. No obstante, se negaba a rendirse. Podía notar una extraña conexión con el bebé que le daba fuerzas para continuar, debía de ser la señal de que madre e hijo estaban por fin preparados para conocerse.

—Necesito que empujes fuerte, Bella.

Edward la miró intentando transmitirle su energía. Él también estaba sudando por el esfuerzo y eso hacía que Isabella no sintiera la más mínima vergüenza de tener que compartir esos momentos con él, porque sabía que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarla y hacerla sentir cómoda; por su parte ella cada vez se encontraba más unida a él.

—Respira hondo y empuja todo lo fuerte que puedas.

Isabella se apoyó en los codos y empujó con la poca energía que le quedaba mientras se mordía el labio. El sabor de la sangre se confundió con la sensación de que la estuvieran abriendo en canal.

—Muy bien —la animó Edward—. Otra vez. Respira hondo y...

—Edward, si me ocurre algo...

—No te va a ocurrir nada —interrumpió él inmediatamente con tono firme—. No mientras yo esté contigo, ¿entendido?

De pronto fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. La ira de Edward había desaparecido y en su lugar surgió la estrecha unión que en otra época había habido entre ellos. Aunque esa vez era ella la que necesitaba de su fuerza.

—Empuja, Bella. Empuja fuerte.

Arqueó la espalda y dio todo lo que llevaba dentro. En su cabeza se mezcló el dolor, el miedo y la impaciencia. En su cuerpo el sudor y las lágrimas. ¿Sentirían todas las mujeres el terrible pánico que se estaba apoderando de ella?

—Dios, Bella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó alarmada—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada malo —aseguró Edward—. Puedo verle la cabeza —estaba sencillamente maravillado—. ¿Crees que podrás empujar una vez más?

En ese instante desapareció de ella cualquier rastro de temor. Mientras el viento de la mañana soplaba al otro lado de la ventana y la nieve seguía cayendo, ella luchó por su hijo con la fuerza que le daba la adrenalina y la impaciencia.

—Eso es, Bella. Eso es.

Unos minutos después se podían oír los llantos de madre e hijo. Dejándose caer derrotada sobre la cama, Isabella sonrió satisfecha.

—¿Bella?

Abrió los ojos y vio a Edward sujetando al bebé.

—Es una niña.

Una niña, repitió Isabella en silencio y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas observando aquel milagro hecho persona.

Edward estaba emocionado, y no sólo porque acabara de asistir a un parto, sino porque estaba siendo testigo del extremo amor de una madre por su hija. Después de cortar el cordón umbilical, limpiar a la pequeña y envolverla en una toalla limpia, se la entregó a Bella, que no podía dejar de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

Unos minutos más tarde Isabella lo miró.

—Gracias.

Le habría gustado decirle que era él el que estaba agradecido por haber podido ser parte de todo aquello, pero no lo hizo; estaba demasiado confundido por las emociones que estaba sintiendo y que no conocía.

—Has estado increíble, Edward Masen.

—Tú también —le dijo con los ojos clavados en los de ella—. ¿Cómo la vas a llamar?

—Había pensado ponerle Emily —respondió mirando embelesada a la pequeña.

—¿Por tu padre? —Charlie se habría sentido muy orgulloso de su hija.

—Sí. ¿Qué te parece?

La pregunta lo dejó boquiabierto. ¿Qué derecho tenía él a opinar?

Isabella le agarró la mano.

—Quiero saber tu opinión. Tú has ayudado a traerla al mundo.

—No, lo has hecho tú todo.

—Eso no me lo creo, ni yo ni Emily —respondió sonriendo a pesar del agotamiento.

Edward miró a la pequeña, que miraba a su mamá con unos tremendos ojos azules. Sabía que la mayoría de los recién nacidos tenían los ojos azules, pero estaba seguro de que pocos tenían esa adorable expresión... o esa madre tan preciosa. No pudo impedir que una sonrisa le iluminara el rostro. No creía haber sonreído tanto en toda su vida.

—Creo que es el nombre perfecto para la niña perfecta —dijo por fin con cierta brusquedad.

—Sí que es perfecta, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella orgullosa.

Edward se limitó a observarlas maravillado. En pocos segundos madre e hija se rindieron a la extenuación y se quedaron dormidas. Él se dirigió hasta el sillón casi sin poder mover la pierna y se derrumbó sobre él. De todo lo que había hecho en su vida, traer al mundo a Emily y dejarla en los brazos de su madre había sido su mayor logro.

Y sabía que nada de lo que le sucediera a partir de entonces podría siquiera acercarse a la belleza de aquel momento.

* * *

¡Ya tuvo a su bebe!

¿No es un ángel Edward?

Mi parte favorita es:

"—Y entonces aparecí yo con mi pistola de agua.

—Y les disparaste hasta que salieron corriendo."

Gracias por sus favoritos y alerta, lindas :)

Spekus, si es hermosa la historia. Y ya vez, acá la actualización.

karenrobsten, que estupendo que te gustará. ¡Acá esta!

Gracias chicas, como dije, contestaré sus comentarios. Son tan lindos que se me hace grosero no hacerlo.

ACTUALIZACIÓN: MIÉRCOLES 3

**Una cosa más: **Las invito a "Un sueño de mujer", otra de las adaptaciones que estoy llevando a cabo; es una historias preciosa (que puedo decir yo ¿no?).

El caso es que... si les agrada todo aquello relacionado a la ciencia, investigación y/o animales. _Sueño de mujer_ es su historia :)

_"Coma frutas y verduras. Evita hablar con extraños y cuéntalo a quien mas confianza le tengas" ^_^_

* Saludos *


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Adaptación**_

_**No me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni la historia. **_

_**Tan sólo la comparto con ustedes.**_

_Dedicado a: Anita. _

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La tormenta de nieve continuó durante la mañana del día siguiente hasta la tarde tenebrosa. Sin embargo Isabella despertó con una increíble sensación de plenitud y satisfacción. A pesar de que le dolía el cuerpo entero, jamás se había sentido más feliz.

Y todo era porque hacía solo unas horas que se había convertido en madre.

Con solo recordarlo se le dibujaba en los labios una enorme sonrisa y hasta se le olvidaba dónde estaba. De pronto le daba igual si no podía marcharse de la casa de Edward, o si se retrasaba la inauguración de la pastelería, solamente quería hacer perdurar mientras pudiera la emoción de aquel momento. Claro que no le vendría mal la visita del doctor Cullen para que este le confirmara que todo estaba como debía. Desgraciadamente todavía tendría que esperar uno o dos días para que eso sucediera.

La pequeña Emily se movió con inquietud entre sus brazos y, con solo mirarla, el instinto de Isabella le dijo qué era lo que quería. Aquel era un momento histórico, estaba a punto de darle el pecho a su hija por vez primera, y eso la asustaba. Había leído toda la teoría necesaria pero, como en todo, seguramente la práctica sería muy diferente. Se abrió la bata lentamente mientras colocaba a la niña como se lo había visto hacer a otras madres; no tardó en comprobar que no había ninguna necesidad de preocuparse, porque en solo unos segundos Emily había encontrado el camino hasta el pecho y se había puesto a mamar como si llevara meses haciéndolo. Estaba claro que aquello era lo más natural del mundo.

Y algo que a Isabella le habría gustado compartir con alguien.

Alzó la mirada. Al otro lado de la habitación, en el sillón de terciopelo descansaba su caballero andante. Mientras ellas dormían Edward debía de haberse quitado la camisa sucia y no se había molestado en ponerse otra limpia. Por supuesto, a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo que estuviera allí con el torso desnudo. De hecho, se entretuvo en observarlo minuciosamente. Tenía el pelo alborotado, los músculos relajados y la barbilla cubierta de una barba incipiente. A medida que sus ojos iban bajando hacia el pecho, el corazón de Isabella se iba acelerando. Se moría de ganas de tocarlo, deseaba tenerlo más cerca por mucho que supiera que debía controlar esos sentimientos.

Merecía el descanso porque había luchado mucho para cumplir su promesa de sacarlas a ella y a su hija sanas y salvas de aquel difícil parto. Y ella jamás podría olvidar la imagen de Edward entregándole a la pequeña Emily.

Orgulloso. Y tan guapo...

En aquel momento en que la vida parecía perfecta, Isabella habría deseado que él fuera su marido y el padre de su hija. Tenía que apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, debía recordar que Edward era solo su amigo, un hombre que la había ayudado para saldar una deuda que creía tener con ella.

Retiró la mirada de él pero en realidad su caballero no estaba dormido. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados pero escuchaba todo lo que sucedía en la habitación, llevado por un profundo, y quizás ilegítimo, instinto de protección. Por eso sabía que Bella estaba dando de mamar a la pequeña y se sentía incómodo. No sabía si debía quedarse o marcharse, o si tenía derecho a compartir ese momento tan íntimo. Sin embargo y a pesar de las dudas, su deseo de estar cerca de ellas pudo más.

Justo entonces el dolor en la pierna se hizo tan intenso que tuvo que moverse para poder estirarla.

—¿Edward?

Lo último que quería era perturbar la paz reinante, pero tampoco podía no contestar.

—¿Sí?

—Pensé que estabas dormido.

—Es que me dolía la pierna.

—Bueno, pues ya que te has despertado —dio unas palmaditas en la cama invitándolo a sentarse a su lado—. Me encantaría tener un poco de compañía.

Se sintió inquieto. Estaba más seguro a unos metros de distancia.

—Vamos, así puedes estirar la pierna.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro que sí.

Cualquier duda se esfumó al instante. Le daba igual si tenía derecho o no, quería estar cerca de ellas, quería compartir lo que ella estaba dispuesta a darle. Aquella tormenta le había permitido olvidar su pasado y toda la rabia contenida; se había creado de pronto una especie de mundo de ensueño. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era él para romper aquel delicioso encantamiento? De hecho, seguramente acabaría rompiéndose sin su ayuda; en un par de días Bella se marcharía con Emily y él volvería a su vida normal. El cuerpo entero se le puso en tensión al pensar aquello.

Decidió no preocuparse con lo que pasaría, así que se levantó y fue a sentarse al lado de Bella, que tenía a la pequeña mamando satisfecha de uno de sus pechos.

—Debes de estar agotado —le dijo ella con dulzura.

—Estoy bien. ¿Tú qué tal estás?

—Genial. Cansada pero genial —al decir aquello miró hacia la ventana—. Parece que la tormenta se está alargando. Me temo que vamos a estar molestándote un poco más.

—Y yo me temo que tú vas a tener que seguir sufriendo mi comida.

Isabella respondió con una carcajada y luego volvió a mirar a su hija; sin darse cuenta, Edward hizo lo mismo. La pequeña Emily tenía los ojos cerrados y Bella estaba preciosa, tan natural con el pecho desnudo y una suave sonrisa en los labios. Era lo más dulce que había visto jamás, lo más dulce y lo más...

Se puso en pie inmediatamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo con un gesto de confusión. No se atrevía a poner nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo. Tenía que salir de esa habitación antes de volverse loco por completo.

—Debes de tener hambre. ¿Qué te parece si voy a preparar algo de comer? —sugirió con normalidad.

—Sé que debería estar muerta de hambre, pero no lo estoy.

—Pero necesitas estar fuerte, después de lo de la tormenta y del parto... Es demasiado para solo dos días.

La expresión de Isabella se dulcificó aún más.

—No te vayas.

Era como si le clavaran cientos de alfileres en el pecho. Lo que más deseaba en ese instante era quedarse allí con ella y eso lo hacía sentirse nervioso.

Durante toda su vida Edward no había sido ningún monje. Las mujeres siempre se habían acercado a él porque sabían quién era y, aunque tenían ciertas reticencias por su reputación, la curiosidad siempre podía más. Por su parte él solía mantener las distancias y ser franco con ellas, de manera que aquellas que acababan en su cama lo hacían a sabiendas de que él no buscaba relaciones serias. El resumen de todo aquello era que había evitado necesitar a nadie o que alguien lo necesitara. Eso era lo que veía en ese mismo instante en los ojos de Bella, y eso era precisamente lo que le daba tanto miedo. Pero lo que más lo aterraba, y lo que más le costaba admitir, era que también lo notaba en sí mismo. Tenía que alejarse de ella inmediatamente.

—Voy a hacerte otro sándwich —insistió, provocando una expresión de decepción en el rostro de Isabella, que enseguida hizo un esfuerzo para que no se le notara.

—Está bien, pero después prométeme que dormirás un rato.

Edward asintió y salió de la habitación. Los pinchazos de la pierna se habían intensificado y, aun asilo que más la molestaba era lo que sentía en el pecho. Quería que durmiera un poco. Pues si dormía, lo haría en el sillón porque, por muy claro que viera que tenía que alejarse de ella, también sabía que mientras Bella y su hija estuvieran en su casa, eran su responsabilidad y debía velar por su bienestar.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a explicárselo a ella? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo podía explicarse a sí mismo el tremendo sentimiento de protección que ella le provocaba? ¿Cómo iba a deshacerse de tal sentimiento antes de que lo devorara por dentro?

Esa misma tarde Isabella se había levantado para ir al baño cuando Edward entró en el dormitorio con una especie de carrito.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

—La cama de Emily —respondió con total seriedad.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta unos segundos antes de detenerse a observar el carrito. Edward lo había construido para su hija. Aquel hombre dulce y sexy le había hecho una cuna a su pequeña.

Unas horas antes, después de llevarle el sándwich, había salido de allí inmediatamente con la excusa de que tenía mucho trabajo. Isabella estaba convencida de que no volvería a aparecer por allí hasta el día siguiente, pero la sorprendió, cosa que había hecho a menudo en los últimos días.

—¿Cómo la has hecho?

—Es el carro de un ordenador y encima le he puesto una cesta de la colada. Después le he hecho el colchón con un par de almohadas —tras la explicación la miró en busca de su aprobación—. ¿Crees que estará cómoda?

Isabella no pudo menos que sonreír. ¿Cómo no iba a estar cómoda? Lo que había hecho era sencillamente impresionante.

—Es estupenda. Muchas gracias.

—También he cortado más toallas para que las uses de pañales.

—Has pensado en todo.

—Solo intento que mis invitadas se encuentren a gusto en mi casa —respondió encogiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia.

—Pues lo has conseguido.

Se la quedó mirando fijamente, sus ojos iban de los de ella a su boca.

—Voy a preparar algo de cena —en el rostro de ella se volvió a reflejar la decepción—. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a hacer más sándwiches. Creo que esta noche te mereces una cena de verdad.

Ese detalle no hizo más que acrecentar el agradecimiento de Isabella.

—¿Podrías cuidar a Emily unos minutos?

—¿Cuidar de ella?

—Sí, me gustaría darme una ducha caliente.

—Pero si yo no sé nada de niños. Bella, yo...

—No tendrás ningún problema —le aseguró sonriente—. Vamos, Edward, tú las has traído a este mundo. Confío en ti plenamente.

—Está bien, pero como se ponga a llorar, te la llevo. Me da igual si estás en la ducha o no.

Con solo imaginar la situación, Isabella sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Esperó unos segundo a ver si Edward añadía algo más o al menos matizaba sus palabras, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

—La cena estará lista en media hora.

Se, humedeció los labios con la lengua antes de contestar.

—De acuerdo.

Edward siguió tal movimiento con la mirada y, sin darse cuenta, resopló débilmente.

—Hasta dentro de media hora entonces —le dijo antes de salir de la habitación con Emily en brazos.

Isabella se quedó allí, sola y acalorada. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué actuaba como una colegiala en lugar de como una madre? Estaba claro que su encaprichamiento juvenil había vuelto a la carga y, si no salía pronto de aquella casa, estaría en serio peligro de que tal sentimiento se convirtiera en algo más fuerte.

Algo que no desaparecería en solo unos días, como la tormenta invernal que seguía demostrando su poder en el exterior.

Isabella estuvo bajo el agua caliente durante al menos veinte minutos; después de secarse el pelo y ponerse una ropa de deporte que le había dejado Edward, salió del baño con fuerzas renovadas pero echando mucho de menos a Emily. Era curioso que en un solo día hubiera dejado de entender su vida sin la pequeña.

Ya desde el pasillo ovó que sonaba ópera en el piso de abajo y percibió un delicioso olor.

Cuando se asomó a la cocina encontró ante sí una imagen que la dejó embelesada. Allí estaba aquel guapísimo hombre de casi un metro ochenta, ataviado con un delantal rojo, bailando al ritmo de la música con la pequeña Emily entre sus brazos. La niña lo miraba extasiada. Isabella sintió un fuerte impulso de unirse a tan bella imagen, pero no tardó en recordar que aquello no era una escena familiar y de nada servía que fingiera lo contrario.

—No sabía que hubieras asistido a clases de baile —comentó Isabella para avisar de que ya estaba allí. Edward reaccionó inmediatamente poniéndose en tensión, de tal manera que la relajación que había demostrado mientras bailaba con Emily desapareció por completo.

—Es que estaba llorando y pensé que le gustaría que la acunara un poco —le explicó detalladamente—. Y no quería interrumpir tu ducha.

—Te lo agradezco —respondió Isabella no demasiado convencida.

Le devolvió a la niña y se dirigió al fogón en el que se estaba calentando una cacerola de pollo asado. La cojera era más pronunciada que el día anterior, era obvio que la pierna le estaba dando problemas. Isabella pensó en decirle que se sentara tranquilamente mientras ella se ocupaba de la cena, pero no quiso ofenderlo.

—Huele muy bien.

—Afortunadamente, el ama de llaves había dejado algunas cosas en el congelador. Esto es pollo asado.

—Mi preferido.

—Pensé que tu plato preferido era la sopa de letras.

—Y lo era —respondió Isabella con una carcajada—. Pero cuando tenía trece años.

—Claro, ahora que eres adulta has elegido algo más sofisticado.

—Eso es.

Por un momento le pareció ver que Edward se estaba divirtiendo.

—Con ese delantal pareces todo un chef—le dijo al tiempo que dejaba a Emily en su nueva cuna.

—Pues tú... —hizo una pausa que hizo que Isabella lo mirara intrigado y comprobara que tenía los ojos clavados en ella—. Estás preciosa con mi ropa.

Tuvo que bajar la cabeza para intentar evitar que se diera cuenta de que se había ruborizado.

—Gracias, pero sé con exactitud qué aspecto tengo.

—¿Y qué aspecto tienes según tú?

—El de alguien agotado que acaba de dar a luz.

—Escucha, Bella —le dijo con un tono tan serio que Isabella lo miró a los ojos—. Creo que jamás había visto a una mujer más bella de lo que tú lo estás ahora mismo.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente unos segundos y luego se echó a reír, no sin cierto nerviosismo.

—¡Qué mentiroso!

—Se me ocurren un par de métodos infalibles de convencerte.

De pronto Edward sintió cómo todo el desenfado desaparecía como si lo hubieran sorprendido riéndose en un funeral. Bella volvió a mirarlo fijamente con el rubor reflejado en aquellos maravillosos y sexys ojos azules. ¿Iba a preguntarle cuáles eran esos métodos? Y si lo hacía, ¿le diría la verdad?

Pero entonces Emily empezó a hacer ruido y la magia se rompió como una campaña de cristal. Isabella se dirigió hacia ella y Edward se dispuso a terminar la cena.

—¿Qué es esto que lleva por pañal? —preguntó ella unos minutos más tarde.

Edward ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para contestar.

—Es una camiseta, se la he puesto porque las toallas abultan demasiado.

—¿Y qué pone?

—«Los programadores saber cómo utilizar su material» —respondió con sequedad. Mi ama de llaves me regala una todas las Navidades, debe pensar que son divertidas; a mí lo que me resulta divertido es que crea que me las voy a poner.

—Por eso has decidido convertirlas en pañales.

—Exacto, al menos así tienen una utilidad.

—Tienes toda la razón —dijo ella riendo justo cuando él le servía un plato de pollo asado y judías verdes en una mesa preparada para un solo comensal—. ¿Y tú no vas a comer conmigo?

—Yo no...

—Ya, ya sé que nunca comes con gente —interrumpió ella—. Lo recuerdo. Algún día te preguntaré el motivo.

—Y quizá ese día yo te lo cuente —replicó él sentándose frente a ella.

Después observó satisfecho cómo Bella se comía todo lo que había en el plato. Lo único que necesitaba era alimento y descanso y él se iba a asegurar de que tuviera ambas cosas.

—Se te da muy bien calentar la comida —bromeó ella cuando hubo terminado—. De hecho, has llevado a cabo dos grandes hazañas en el mismo día: cambiar pañales y hacer la cena.

—La verdad es que tengo que confesar que Emily ayudó mucho en la primera. Es una jovencita con mucha paciencia.

—A eso se le llama adular, pequeña —avisó Bella dirigiéndose a su hija—. Ten mucho cuidado cuando lo hagan los hombres.

—No hagas caso, princesa.

—¿Princesa?

—Es que con ese pelo rubio y los ojos azules parece toda una princesita —explicó Edward y, en el momento de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que la descripción también habría podido referirse a Bella. Ella también debió de pensar lo mismo porque se volvió a mirarlo estupefacta.

Seguramente porque las palabras de cariño no eran muy habituales en él y ya era la segunda en menos de una hora. De hecho, él ni siquiera solía charlar así como así, más bien hablaba de cosas en concreto, iba al grano directamente. Así era antes de que apareciera Bella.

—Bueno, cuéntame lo de la pastelería —le pidió en un esfuerzo por desviar la conversación y sus pensamientos hacia un terreno menos peligroso—. ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese plan?

—Hace unos cuatro años pensé hacerlo, pero entonces conocí a Riley.

Edward la escuchaba mientras movía el carrito de Emily después de que esta hubiera hecho el amago de echarse a llorar.

—¿Es que él no quería que trabajaras?

Bella respondió con una mirada de tristeza.

—Sin embargo cada vez que llevaba un postre a una cena, todo el mundo quedaba entusiasmado.

—Puedo imaginármelo. Recuerdo que los domingos solías hacer algo especial para tu padre y para mí.

—¿Y qué era?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó sintiéndose casi tan decepcionado como fingía estar.

—Debe de ser porque estoy cansada.

Edward se puso en pie inmediatamente.

—Tienes razón. Vamos, te acompaño hasta el dormitorio —había llegado el momento de que descansara. Él esperaría hasta que se hubiera quedado dormida y después se iría a trabajar con la esperanza de que el sol brillara al día siguiente. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Emily estaba completamente dormida en su cunita.

—Sé que ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces, pero muchas gracias. Gracias por cuidarnos tan bien y ser tan buen amigo.

Él asintió a pesar de que las últimas palabras se le habían clavado en el pecho como un puñal. Y, para empeorar aún más las cosas, Bella se alzó de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Era un suave beso de amiga que a él le llegó hasta lo más hondo y que le hizo perder el control.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, la rodeó por la cintura y la acercó a él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Vas a besarme? —le preguntó ella en un susurro casi inaudible.

—¿Me lo impedirías si lo hiciera?

—No.

Al principio la besó con delicadeza, hasta que ella dejó claro que no era ninguna frágil florecilla y se aproximó más a él con los labios entreabiertos. Sus lenguas se movieron al unísono y el mundo entero giró a su alrededor.

—Edward —dijo ella con un suspiro al tiempo que le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

Pero al oírla pronunciar su nombre, él salió del lejano mundo al que se había dejado arrastrar y se dio cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en un lío. Tenía que detener aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo encontrar dentro de él, la retiró de su lado.

—Lo siento. Bella.

—Yo no —admitió ella con una sinceridad que lo dejó paralizado unos segundos.

—Esto no puede volver a ocurrir.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque no quiero que estés con alguien como yo.

—¿Estás intentando protegerme de ti? —le preguntó furiosa.

—Algo así.

—Creo que te olvidas que ahora soy adulta, Edward. Ya no tengo trece años y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones sin que nadie me proteja —lo miró como intentando leer sus pensamientos—. Es eso, ¿verdad? Tú no me ves como a una mujer.

Edward estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al oír aquello. No podía decirle que ese era precisamente el problema, que la veía como a una mujer impresionante, una mujer con unos labios enrojecidos por el beso a los que no podía dejar de mirar. Pero no podía decírselo, ni eso ni que ella no era para él. Ella se marcharía dentro de un par de días y decir o hacer algo más solo serviría para empeorar las cosas.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Se dio la vuelta, dejándola allí y pensando que de buena no tenía nada la noche. Ella cerró la puerta de un portazo ignorando que él volvería en cuanto estuviese dormida para velar sus sueños... y desear un poco más de eso que le acababa de dar, más de algo que jamás tendría porque él mismo no se lo permitiría.

* * *

*Gracias por sus comentarios*

Esmeralda, si tan solo me pasarás tu correo o algo, con gustó. Pero publicado hasta que termine. Saludos ^^

Karen, que bonito. :) Me imagino que ha de ser precioso. ¡Felicidades por tus pequeños! Si, amo a este Edward, es tan hermoso. Desearía que fuese real.

Supattinsondecullen, lo siento. Ya no lo volveré hacer mas... ¡me sacaba de quicio Dora!


End file.
